Blinded
by xooreoxo
Summary: Itachi and Sakura have sex, and Sakura conceives a child...what happens when Sasuke finds out...tsk, tsk, he won't be too happy. BEWARE : First fanfic : be nice! SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto… Kishimoto

Masashi gets all the credit

Alrite this is my first fanfic so im warning you this may suck….ok im nervous but here I go!

Summary: sasukexsakura sakuraxitachi , sakura and itachi do a little something naughty and what happens when sasuke finds out what they did..argh suck at summarys so just read R&R

Sakura: 16

Sasuke: 17

Naruto: 16

Itachi: umm let's say 21

_Weeee-_ thoughts

Chapter one

"Hi sasuke!" said the pink haired female as she walked up to team 7 usual meeting place.

"hn" replied sasuke. '_that's all I get. You think after all these years this guy would open up…oh well' _ sakura thought with a sigh as she leaned against the railing next to him. A year ago naruto finally kept his promise and returned sasuke from orochimaru (sp? I hope that's rite). He was put on probation for 6 months and then was aloud to rejoin team 7.

"HEY SAKURA!" yelled the last member of their team naruto, the loudest ninja of all of konoha.

"hi naruto" smiled sakura. ( a/n While sasuke was gone sakura started to warm up to naruto).

"hey bastard"

"dobe"

"DON'T CALL ME DOBE U BASTARD!" shouted naruto

"well then don't call me bastard, dobe."

"BASTARD"

"dobe"

"BASTARD"

"dobe"

**1 hour later…**

"B-B-bas-tard" stuttered Naruto tired from all the fighting.

"dobe" replied sasuke in his usual monotone voice (A/N OMG HES SO HOT heheheh)

_OMG! Their never gonna stop are they? Its like they never grew up…but it is nice to be back together!_ Thought sakura

Then a puff of smoke appeared revealing a gray haired male. "YO!" smiled the grayed hair jounin , kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE"! shouted both naruto and sakura.

"um..i got lost on the rode of.." kakashi started

"LIFE! YES YES WE KNO WE'VE HEARD IT SOO MANY TIMES!" again shouted sakura and naruto.

"yeah im sure you have..well ahem ok well lets get started."

after training (A/N hehe im to lazy to talk about the training session it really doesn't matter to this story…...)

"Alright good job guys.. same place same time tomorrow…" said kakashi and with that disappeared leaving a puff of smoke.

"RAMEN TIME! Bye sakura, bye bastard!" yelled Naruto and then ran off towards the ramen shop (A/N I forgot the name of the shop..hehehe). Sakura smiled that turned and looked at sasuke.

"sasuke would you like to walk me home?" sasuke turned around and looked at her. He stared at those beautiful jade eyes sparkling with joy. And that smile she always had on her face.

"no"

"o…sigh ok then maybe next time?"

"hn" and with that he walked away. '_is that all? Usually she'll keep asking over and over and over again until I finally say yes…what four years can do to a person._

_**Yeah but she is hot**_

_who the hell are u_

_**I am your inner self**_

_Uh huh surre_

_**Whatever…u know u like her**_

_pssh no I don't_

_**didn't u hear what I said I am you! I kno what u like and don't like and I kno u like sakura**_

_shut up …_

_**u like her u like her!**_

_No I don't u ass_

**_U just called ur oneself an ass_**

_Whatever _

_**Hmm someones really touchy today ok well for now ill leave u alone but I'll be back!**_

Sasuke finally reached his apartment and stepped inside. _I don't like sakura…do i?_

'_Argh sasuke is so…so' thought sakura as she stepped into the shower_

'_**the same?'**_

'_noooo I thought I got rid of you'_

'_**nope..'**_

'_well yeah i thought he would warm up too me'_

'_**pssh haha that's was actually kinda funny like he would warm up to you'**_

'_aren't u suppose to be supportive'_

'_**o yeah ahem well hes not calling you annoying anymore'**_

'_yeah you're right…' _and with that she stepped out of the shower and rapped a towel around her. As she opened the door she saw someone with raven hair and piercing onyx eyes.

"s-sasuke" stuttered sakura with a faint blush creeping on her face.

"its been a while little cherry blossom" the person said with a cold smile…well smirk.

"you're not sasuke…you're.." sakuras eyes got wide as he took a step towards her trapping her in a corner. "…ita-" Itachi silenced her with a kiss.

O god I kno that sucked…but its my first fanfic trust me it'll get better I just didn't know how to start it..o and sorry for all the grammar mistakes ..im an aim kinda person soo...yeah not a lot of proper English..lol

Well please review

pink razor


	2. Chapter 2

"s-sasuke" stuttered sakura with a faint blush creeping on her face.

"its been a while little cherry blossom" the person said with a cold smile…well smirk.

"you're not sasuke…you're.." sakuras eyes got wide as he took a step towards her trapping her in a corner. "…ita-" Itachi silenced her with a kiss.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto …yeah yeah u kno the drill

CHAPTER 2

'_omg! What the hell is he doin?'_

'**I think this is called a kiss'**

'_I kno that well what do I do?'_

'_**break the kiss! u ass!"**_

'_well I kinda like it'_

'_**WHAT'**_

'_I don't want to stop mebe instead of sasuke I could have Itachi..'_

'**_OMG THINK ABOUT SASUKE THINK ABOUT SASUKE!_**' but sakura ignored her inerself. And she deapend the kiss and caught Itachi by surprise, but regained his composure. He broke the kiss and shoved sakura on the bed getting ontop of her.

"Ita-" but again she got cut of while Itachi nibbled on her kneck. Sakura let out little moan. Amused Itachi moved down no her chest.

"no wait…" sakura shoved Itachi of her. Surprised Itachi stop for a second looking confused, but then was replaced by a smirk.

"what?" Itachi asked still with a smirk on his face.

"u-um I don't think this is right.."

"well then tell me to stop and I'll go.." sakura was quiet.

'_**hello! Tell him to stop'**_

'_i..i don't want him to stop..'_

'**_WHAT! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU'_**

'_I don't kno but_-' then sakura leaned over to Itachi and forced her tounge into his mouth. Ignoring the screams of inner sakura she lied bac down and Itachi stripped of his clothes…..

**In the morning**

-BEEP

-BEEP

BEEP

'argh what time is it..' sakura turned around and looked at the clock. '7:00..argh time for …' sakura looked down at her body and realized she naked. 'omg I went to bed naked?' then she realized what had happened the night before

'_Oh my god what did I do'_

'**_um u just did it with Itachi..AND IT WAS AWSOME! OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY WANTED U TO STOP!'_**

'_no I didn't mean to I didn't'_

'_**yeah rite u were practically crawling all over that guy'**_

'_YOU'RE NOT HELPING! omg what would sasuke think?_

'_**probably think ur a slut and then kill you'**_

'_I messed up I really screwed up' _and with that sakura broke down in sobs.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke waited for the rest of team 7 to show up at the usual meeting spot. _Wheres sakura. She'll usually be here by now._

"HEY BASTARD! Wait? Wheres sakura" asked Naruto arriving at the bridge.

"I don't kno don't care." Replied sasuke in his usual voice (A/N omg hottie!)

"WHAT SHE'S YOUR TEAMATE! YOU GOTTA CARE! IM GONNA GO LOOK FOR HER!"

"dobe shut up she'll probably come sooner or later"

"fine…but if she doesn't come by the time kakashi gets here im gonna go look for her"

"hn"

1 HOUR LATER

"YO!" replied kakashi as he just appeared at the bridge!"

"YOURE LATE!"yelled Naruto

"hey wait a sec..wheres sakura?" asked kakashi looking at 2 of his students. Right after he said that sakura came. She was wearing a huge gray sweater and baggy black pants. Her hair usually straight pink hair was tangled and looking a bit dull.

"sakura..um whats wrong" asked Naruto in a worried tone. Sakura looked up, sasuke noticed her eyes were red..probably from crying. _'what happened to her she looks scared'_

"n-nothing, im fine" said sakura with a fake smile on her face. Naruto looked at her but decided to too push the subject.

"well… if ur sure lets continue with practice." Said kakashi looking at sakura one last time.

AFTER TRAINING

"sakura would you like to have ramen with me?" asked Naruto. He was really starting to get worried over one of his best friends. She seamed so out of it during training.

"no thanks Naruto…" sakura said. Naruto stared at her a little longer but shrugged it off again and walked away. Sasuke started to leave when he felt someone tug his sleeve.

"um..um..sasuke can u um w-walk me home?" sakura asked her voice a bit shaky. Sasuke was about to say no but then he looked at her face. _'whoa shes not playing around anymore.'_

"sakura whats wrong" sasuke asked with little emotion in his voice. Sakura looked up a bit shocked to hear the great uchiha asking about her well being.

"huh..o nothing. Nothing at all…I just don't want to be alone today that's all" sakura looked up into his eyes. Sasuke could see the water starting to form on them.

'whatever lets go' sasuke said after a long pause.

"thank you…" sakura whispered and sasuke lead the way. Sasuke kept turning around to look at her seing if she was okay. Usually she would blush or squeal with joy if he looked at her. But she didn't seam to notice. They walked the entire way in silence. Finally they reached her house. She mumbled a quick thank you and shut the door.

'wtf was that?' sasuke thought to himself and walked the entire way home. Even his innerself had nothing to say.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

OKOKOK I GOT 2 REVIEWS! YEAHHHHHHHH ehehe I feel so special!

Lol thanks guys I kno I should of made sasuke walk in on them..but I have something instore for him later!

Well I used to have a flashback in this chapter but my sis wrote it for me and apparently she got it from someone else so appoligies!

Thanks to the ppl who told me!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..yeah yeah ok LETS START

Whoa guys im kinda shocked that ppl actually like this story I mean I thought it sucked but ALRITE!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

2 weeks later….

"hey sakura…would you like to have ramen…you don't seem yourself recently," asked Naruto this time he was really concerned about sakura. She seemed too loose more weight and she wears sweaters everyday even though its summer.

"um no thanks naru-"

"GOD SAKURA WHATS WRONG WE ALL KNO SOMETHINGS WRONG JUST TELL US!" Naruto yelled shaking sakura shoulders. Sakura just stared at Naruto with her green eyes filled with surprise. Kakashi looked at his female student then a great idea popped in his head.

"you kno what I think that our new mission is to all go to ramen place for some food!" said kakashi with a smile on his face (A/N well actually really can't see the smile cause of his mask but ook).

"YEAH I can actually do this mission!" Naruto shouted leading the group towards the ramen shop.

"hn" sasuke replied, he turned to look at sakura. She still seemed a bit shook up at what Naruto said. _'damn Naruto was rite she's hiding something_

_**Ooo some ones worried**_

_No im not_

_**Yes u are**_

_No im not_

_**Then y do u follow her home everyday after training hmm**_

……

_**That's wht I thought**_

_Shut up... _"HEY SASUKE HURRY UP YOU SLOWPOKE!" sasuke looked at his blonde teammate and realized that he was far behind from the group. Sasuke took his seat next to sakura and on the other side of sakura sat Naruto and kakashi.

Sasuke kept stealing glances at sakura noticing she wasn't eating.

"sakura is there something wrong with your food?" asked sasuke not showin a hint of concern in his voice. Sakura looked up and looked at him.

"huh..um no nothing wrong with it" sakura replied with a small smile on her face.

"well then eat" replied sasuke. Sakura stared at his onyx eyes. Deciding that she didn't want to push the subject any farther she broke apart her chopsticks and took a slurp(A/N I have no idea what u call that I mean I can't say spoonful cause u kno its not a spoon…lol) of the ramen. Sasuke seing this seamed to satisfy him and he tore his eyes of her and continued eating. Naruto and kakashi noticed this and tried to hide a smirk on their face.

'**_omg!'_**

_what now_

_**whats todays date**_

_I don't kno the 27th why_

**_Hasn't it passed your special time of the month (_**a/n hint hint ppls think red dot for all those slow thinkers out there)

Sakura dropped her chopsticks, her jade eyes huge with worry. "omg.." she whispeared. Everyone stopped eating there ramen even Naruto and stared at her.

"sakura whats wrong" asked Naruto

'i-i-i gotta go" and with that she sprinted off towards her house. Sasuke was about to get up and follow her when he felt a hand on his shoulders.

"what?" he asked rudely

"whatever wrong with her she'll tell us when she's ready." Said Naruto

"who said iwas following her I was going home seeing theres no point in stayin here."

"suure bastard we all kno u like her." Sasuke started to choke on his ramen and looked at him. His face turning slightly red.

"we'll take that as a yes" kakashi said with smirk on his face. "sasuke leave her alone I don't think she'd appreciate you stalking her." And with that he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"hn, im goin home" replied sasuke trying to keep his cool.

"whatever bastard but u better tell her soon!"

"hn" sasuke started the lonely walk home keeping his face towards the ground. Narutos words kept playing over and over again in his head.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura opened the pregnancy test.

_Omg please..please… _the pregnancy testing thingy( iono how they work so just bare with me ) came up positive

_No…_ she fell back onto her bed. _No.Ii-I I can't be pregnant..no…_ and then she creid herself to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Omg dude I hate my own cliffy! Time for a break!

Reviews are very much apperciated


	4. authors note

Wow dude 17 reviews and I just started! sorry if the last chapter was a bit rushed but I was watching big brother and I don't mind the constructive critism…

Yeah so the next chapter might take a while to download since im taking every1 advice and tryin to make the story longer and better. ill try to get rid of the whole aim thing with the wtf and the omg and all that stuff

O and please tell me if the characters seem a bit ooc cause I wanna keep this as close to the original as it can be imean Naruto pretty easy and sakura shes ok

But sasukes kinda hard seeing how he doesn't show emotion what so ever

o and i changed the ratin to 'm' just to be safe!

So stay with me guys the new chapter should be done by tonigte!

Au revior

pinkrazor


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did I would be the richest human on EARTH ok

What chapters is this again… o rite ok here I go!

CHAPTER 4..i think..!

Sakura walked to her normal training spot. _o god what am I going to do_

**_You got to tell sasuke_**

_Well maybe he won't find out… yeah maybe he won't notice_

**_Hello the guys antisocial not blind he's going to notice after a while_**

_Damn…_ sakura sighed at sat on the bridge. She could feel Sasuke's eyes staring at her as if it was trying to burn a whole through them.

"What?" sakura asked getting sick of the silence between them. Sasuke surprised that she dared to ask the great Uchiha a question. Sasuke stared at those jade green eyes usually filled with emotion, were now lacking any emotion at all. Almost like his.

"What?" sakura asked again with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What's wrong with you?" sasuke asked with a faint blush on his face.

"O my god! Why does everyone ask me that! I'm fine ok!"

"…liar…" sakura looked up from staring at the ground and looked at him. She's barely ever heard sasuke say more that 5 words to her, well unless it was on the lines of 1. your annoying or 2. talking about his brother. Other then that he's pretty quiet.

"Why do you care…Uchiha?" Sakura spat. His eyes turned blood red at the remark she just said. _'O boy that seemed to hit a nerve…' _ Sasuke walked slowly towards her. He grabbed her chin and made her eyes meet his.

"What did you call me?" Sasuke demanded. For some reason the name 'uchiha' was like an insult towards him (I dunno if that's true but for now it is!). Sakura gulped. '_maybe he'll kill me before I ever have to tell him the news._' Sakura thought hopefully.

"HEY BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY SAKURA!" Naruto yelled, just arriving the scene. Sasuke looked at his blonde teammate, and his eyes returned to normal.

"hn" and with that he let go of sakura and went back to were he was standing. Sakura put her hand up to her face where sasuke had touched her.

"Sakura are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you in anyway?" Naruto asked helping her of from the ground. Sakura smiled.

"No Naruto I'm fine"

"B-but…" Naruto started.

"_Naruto _I said I'm fine, now drop it." Naruto looked at her one more time. And sighed.

"Fine" Team 7 waited anxiously for there sensei to show up. There was an awkward silence between sakura and sasuke. Of course Naruto was blabbing like an idiot even though no one was listening to him.

"YO!" kakashi said, finally arriving to the meeting spot 2 hours late.

"……."

"ok…well we have a mission today!" kakashi said hoping that this information would lighten the mood.

"REALLY?" asked Naruto his eyes sparkling. Sasuke looked at his teacher curiously ( is that a word?)

"Yes our mission is to go to the hidden mist village (?) and retrieve a scroll. Everybody clear?" Kakashi asked

"WHAT! That it can't the get some 12 year olds to do that?"

"No this is a b ranked mission… this scroll is very important to the hokage" replied kakashi. Everybody nodded and they started there trip to the Hidden Mist village.

Team 7 were jumping to tree to tree for about 2 hours when Naruto decided to act up again and beg for a break.

"FINE! We'll make take an hour break" yelled kakashi. Naruto smiled in satisfacation and sat down on the grass. Sasuke just sat in a tree looking at the scenery and sakura leaned against the a tree.

Sasuke stared at her watching her pink hair flowing in the wind. _'damn what did I do'_

_**Whoa…I know im you and all but seriously weren't you a bit harsh on her…**_

'_hn'_

_**There you go again with that 'hn' thing you know something tells me that you just might be gay…**_

_Shut up' _Sasuke thoughts were interrupted by a scream. He looked at his female teammate seeing a tall dark person hovering over her. _'Itachi' _for the second time today Sasuke's eyes turned red with 3 comas in them.

"ITACHI!" yelled sasuke jumping out of the tree he was in. Itachi looked up from sakura.

"O… you… I thought orochimaru killed you," Itachi stated with the same monotone voice as sasuke's but a bit darker.

"Psh you wish…Naruto Kakashi-sensei let me take care of this," and with that he charged for towards his older brother with a kunai in his hand. They moved so fast sakura couldn't see anything, only could hear clashes here and there. All of a sudden she heared a big thud and Itachi was holding sasuke by the collar against a tree.

"You trained with Orochimaru for 4 years and that's all you can do?" Itachi smirked

"Shut up…" Sasuke spat struggling against his brothers hold.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled running towards the fight.

"Stay out of this fox boy!" Itachi did some hand signs ( with one hand might I add) and yelled out " PARAYLIS NO JUTSU!" Naruto and kakashi were both frozen in place.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled while he and kakashi tried to break the jutsu. Sakura stood in place frozen with fear. '_Sasuke…'_

"Damn you Itachi," sasuke's eyes seemed to get darker and his eyes swarled faster.

"yeah yeah whatever. You haven't figured it out yet have you, little brother?" Itachi replied keeping his cool.

"Haven't figured what out?"

"..sigh..listen im only gonna say this once and only once. Have you ever wondered why I killed our entire clan? I did it so you wouldn't have to grow up listening to ' O You're an Uchiha huh? Wow u must be strong…or… why are you're grades so low, you're supposed to be an uchiha and so on and so on…"

"Where are you going with this?" Sasuke asked getting restless of his brother blabbing.

"Shut up and listen. Lets just say the massacre was a test. Would you follow the Uchiha way and waste you're life as an avenger only thinking about fighting…or would you become a ninja but still remember the to appreciate the little things in life, like that pink haired girl…" Itachi said looking over at Sakura. "…and little brother…u failed." And then he leaned in and whispered " Have you ever wondered how good you're cherry blossom tasted?"

"what?" sasuke asked with a confused look.

"God haven't you ever watched general hospital or something? I own her now." Itachi smirked while licking his lips. Sasuke's eyes got wide.

"…You…you…r-raped her! That's whys she's been acting weird all because of you!" Itachi smiled and released his grip on his brother.

"Its not called rape if nobody forced the other to do anything…"

"LIER!" Sasuke got up and got his shuriken and was about to throw it when-

"Sasuke… its …its true" Sasuke turned around and looked to where the voice was coming from, he saw sakura her eyes watering with tears. Sasuke dropped his shuriken.

"W-what did you say?"

"I-I…" sakura took a deep breath. "I HAD SEX WITH ITACHI AND NOW IM GONNA HAVE HIS CHILD!" Itachi smile faded and the paralysis jutsu wore of on Naruto and kakashi. All of them stared at her. Then Itachi broke the silence.

"Excuse me?"

Omg I kno u guys are gonna kill me for that cliff hanger o boy…

Haha I got great ideas on how sakura could tell sasuke…but I had to go with this one my sister told me to do…lol

Please review

And ill update as soon as possible


	6. Chapter 5

Wow….hehe sory for that cliffhanger ppls…jeez I thought u guys were gonna kill me

Ok so this is the last chapter…now the ending will suck…remember I warned you..

But remember go easy on me this is my first fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…sadly

LAST CHAPTER!

"I-I…" sakura took a deep breath. "I HAD SEX WITH ITACHI AND NOW IM GONNA HAVE HIS CHILD!" Itachi smile faded and the paralysis jutsu wore of on Naruto and kakashi. All of them stared at her. Then Itachi broke the silence.

"Excuse me?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura looked at her teammates. Naruto mouth was hanging out of his mouth so far it almost touched the ground. Kakashi dropped his Come Come Paradise (gasp). As for Sasuke his face was even paler than usual. '_Hm well they're taking it better than I thought they would'_ Sakura took in another breath and glared at Itachi.

"You heard me." Sakura whispered.

"W-h H-how the hell did that happen," Itachi questioned.

"Wow you must of killed of your family before you ever got the 'talk', since your actually asking me that." Sakura said starting to gain her confidence back. Itachi eyes suddenly turned red.

"_Itachi..crackle crackle where are you? All Akatsuki members are suppose to be at headquarters in 15 min crackle over."_ Itachi took out the walkie talkie (hehehe) from his pocket.

"_Roger that." _Itachi replied. He closed his eyes and then opened them again returning them to normal. "Well Pinky, I guess we have to finish this later." And with that he disappeared. (Yeah I know cheesy, but I had to get rid of him somehow…).

After Itachi left nobody said a word.

"Well…ahem…I guess I should go back home and tell hokage what happened," Kakashi said and then he disappeared with a puff of smoke. Sakura looked at Sasuke he looked as if he was getting paler and paler by the second. His hands were balled into fists and his eyes were so cold it looked like it could start a new ice age.

"Sa-Sasuke… I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? Is that all you can say is that you're sorry?" He looked up from the ground his eyes meeting her jade ones.

"W-What?"

"God dammit! Sakura this isn't the simple 'oops I missed the target' kind of thing. You're pregnant, and with not any child BUT MY BROTHERS CHILD? THIS CAN'T BE SOLVED WITH 'IM SORRY'."

"Sa-Sasuke…" Sakura reached her hand to touch him but he grabbed her wrist.

"When were you going to tell me?" he said his voice barely over a whisper.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid with me when were you going to tell me!"

"I-I don't know…"

"So basically you're trying to tell me that you were hoping I was never going to notice? Am I right? Damn it what is wrong with you?" He let go of her wrist and started walking away.

"I DON'T KNOW OK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! BUT DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AFTER ALL I'VE BEEN THREW!" Sasuke turned around his face filled with shock and confusion. " I WANTED TO TELL YOU I REALLY WANTED TO TELL YOU WHATS BEEN GOING ON…sniff… but I was scared ok I was so freaking scared about what would happen…so I'm sorry with the way you found out…damn it sometimes I wish that ALL the damn uchihas were killed in that massacre!" Sasuke eyes turned red…again…

"THIS IS ABOUT ME AND YOU DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT BRINGING _MY_ FAMILY INTO THIS!" Sasuke was about to throw a punch at his pink haired friend, when he felt someone's hands on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and saw Naruto (who has been here the entire time…).

"Sasuke don't…" he dropped his hand and went over to sakura bringing her into an embrace.

"N-Naruto" she grabbed his t-shirt with her hands and cried. "N-Naruto…sniffs…I'm scared…"

"Shh…I know you are…I know," he said pulling her into a tighter hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later…

Kohana was buzzing with news. Everyone had heard about the encounter that happened in the forest. Sakura was sitting in the park staring at her reflection in the lake. Then two villagers walked by.

"Isn't that her?" the first villager asked.

"Yep that's her, shes that **slut** that did it with Itachi," the second villager replied.

"THE Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yes! Apparently she's pregnant with his kid…" '_I can't take this anymore' _Sakura thought. She got up and ran home. She got to her house and started packing her bags, she quickly wrote a note and then left the gates of kohona. When she was at least 5 miles away, she turned around and looked at the direction of kohonoa. _'I'm sorry…'_ and with that she turned her back on her home and all her friends. '_…I'm sorry Sasuke'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE NEXT MORNING

'_I haven't talked to her since…well the incident' _thought sasuke as he was walking down the streets of kohona.

'_She looked pretty sorry'_

"_Pssh if she was sorry she wouldn't have gone and done what she did'_

'_Everyone makes mistakes…If you cared for her you should just forgive her for what she did.'_

'_Who said I cared for her? Doesn't anyone understand that you can't just forgive someone for something like this?'_

'_Whatever sometimes you just have to swallow you're pride!'_

'_hn…' _

"HEY BASTARD HAVE YOU SEEN SAKURA!" Naruto yelled, distracting him from his thoughts.

"No, and I really don't care if I see her or not." Sasuke replied and kept walking. Naruto expression darkened.

"N-no…" he whispered.

"Whats wrong…dobe?" Sasuke asked noticing his teammates sudden reaction.

"Nobody's seen her…not even her parents…and I found this note in her bedroom." He replied, and then took out a envelope in his pocket. "…its addressed to you." Sasuke took the letter out of naruto's hands and eyed it for a second. He slowly opened the letter and began to read…

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I know we didn't end on good terms. I just want you to know that I will and always love you. Please forgive me, but I had to leave. It wouldn't be right for me or the baby if I stayed here. If I leave this child can grow to live an almost normal life. Please explain to everyone why I had to go and make sure that the hokage or Naruto, DO NOT COME AND FIND ME. Don't worry ill be fine. Im not the same weak little girl you once knew._

_Love, Sakura_

Sasuke eyes got bigger. And read over the note over again.

"Well? What does it say?" Naruto asked getting impatient. Naruto walked closer to his friend, seeing how quiet he was being.

"Um…Sasuke…?" Naruto leaned in closer and looked closer at his face. And he let out a small gasp. The great Uchiha was crying. "O my god sasuke do you know that you're crying?" Naruto asked unsure of what to do in a situation like this.

"S-She's gone…" Sasuke whispered, tears still rolling down his face.

"Whose gone?"

"Sakura…she left before…"

"She LEFT? Wait she left before what…"

"…Before I-I told her that…_I love her_" Sasuke replied tears streaming down his face. The townspeople that were around them all stopped in their tracks. And they all started at him in 'aw'. But he didn't care… _'I was so blind…' and_ with that last thought he got up and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's it…I know most of u guys are going WTF! How dare you end it like that! I kno I kno but I have my reasons…

Im gonna make a sequel don't worry I was gonna just put the sequel and that together…but then the story would be to long…

The ending sucked I kno…lol but I didn't kno how to end it

Soo please review…and be nice


	7. SNEAK PEAK

SNEAK PEAK!

Well not really a sneak peak but suuuuuuure

Ok so the sequel is gonna be about sakura comes back to konoha after 12 years WITH her daughter who has sasuke colored hair and jade eyes. So Naruto and hinata are about to get married, tenten and neji are married , and shikamaru moved to sand village with temari… and the biggest twist of all is sasuke's going out with ino.

But sasuke doesn't really like ino and all he's just goin out with so that the fangirls will leave him alone and ino would stop botherin him

So one day he sees sakura and starts following her everywhere, and ino gets jelous seeing this rite

And Itachi not in this story lets just say he moved to Canada or something…I donno give me an idea OOO sasuke could of killed him in that 12 year spand…

Soo yeah that's basically what gonna happen…I donno the story might change a little but its gonna be a sasusaku fic and a slight sasuino!

Ok soo any1 wanna give me a title for this? Im not a really good title person if u noticed in my last story lol so help me out…

P.R.


End file.
